Make It Our Own
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: Homecomings back, and Stan's preparing for an alternate evening for him and Kyle. Includes the best kind of Style.. The fluffy kind X3


**Stans POV **

"So, are you?"

Kyle shut the locker, and turned back to me, looking up at the ceiling like he's thinking. I don't know exactly what he had to think about, since it was a plain, simple question.

"Probably, but only because Kenny made me buy a ticket."

Well, it was that time of the school time. That time that totally sucked ass, well mostly for the us, since we never quite got the point. Homecoming. Wendy desperatly wanted to go with me, even though I clearly told her I wasn't interested in her anymore.

"Great, well I guess I'll see you there."

I turned in the opposite direction of his gaze on me as the final bell rung, releasing us. As I walk in the opposite direction, Kyle catches up on this.

"Stan? Where you going?"

"I got stuff to do. See ya later."

If tonight was going to go like I planned, and I'm sure it will, then everything will need to be set up.

**Kyles POV**

God dammit, where is my fucking shoe!

"Mom! Where's my-"

There it is. Sitting in plain site. God, I'm freaking out.

"Nevermind!"

For some reason, I'm so nervous. I don't know why, since me and Stan both know it's going to suck. Maybe it's just the thought of being there alone, well with Stan, but I've got no one to dance with, no one I like. I mean, I could dance with Stan, but that would just be so awkward. I already had to get rid of that rumor that we were gay for each other, and still not every one believes me.

I check my watch and notice how the homecoming game should be over any minute now. I would've gone to watch, but I kinda gave up basketball in elementary and just never really got into it again. Heading out to my car I text Stan to confirm, since I know he always goes to these games.

_Me: Hey, game ovr yet?_

After I turn the key and the engine roars, my phone vibrates.

_Stan: Just bout, 3 mins left._

_Me: Kwl, ill be there soon._

_Stan: Grt, c ya_

I put my phone back in my pocket and take off.

As soon as I enter the building I see about all out classmates, minus the ones already inside the cafeteria. I search the room, then the line and there's Stan. His arms are in his pockets and he's looking around aimlessly, like he has something better to do, until he sees me. He flashes a smile at me and waves me over and I follow him.

The night was going as boringly as it could've, just like I expected. From the expression on Stan's face, which made him look like he was going to pass out from exhaustion, made it clear he thought the same thing. But there was a hint of something else in it too. It was eager, like he was waiting for something.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Yeah dude?"

"Wanna go somewhere, I don't know, not totally lame?"

I nod and when he gets it he grabs me wrist and leads me through the crowd of people until we're out in the school hall.

"Come on!" He yells before letting go of me and sprinting off in the opposite direction of the exit.

I run after him, but since he's much more athletic than me, I'm left behind, so I walk. I don't know exactly where we were headed, since Stan was out of sight, but moments later I hear music coming from in front of me off in the distance. It's not like the music that was playing at the dance, but it was smoother, softer, like the kind you would've expected in the cafeteria.

As I venture closer I can see Stan, sitting on the swings of the playground, obviously waiting for me.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up."

I roll my eyes at him, playfully swatting him on the arm as I sit down on the swing next to him. As I look around I can see the playgrounds been slightly transformed. Hanging up everywhere were lights pointed at one spot on the snow, reflecting off it to shine the spots around it. Sitting beside one of these lights was a boombox, was where the music was coming out of. Playing was a song I've only heard once or twice from Stan, Last Christmas.

"Did you do this?"

He looked at the ground and nodded.

"Why?"

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could still see him blushing.

"Because, I thought this would be a better way of telling you."

My mind raced with a million possibilities.

"Tell me what?"

Finally, he looked up to me with the biggest smile on his face that seemed to light up the place even more.

"You'll find out in a second."

I shot him a confusing look, which he just laughed out. The music changed again into a song I recognized more, Teenage Dream, but when they started singing, I realized it wasn't Katy Perry at all.

"Who's singing this?"

Before he answers me he stands up and pulls me off my swing, taking my hand.

"It's a band called Boyce Avenue. This versions just more," he took a pause as he pulled me into that one spot where all the lights pointed, and took my hand, placing his other one on my waist and hoisting my free one unto his shoulder, "romantic."

I was getting suddenly so nervous. We started moving, dancing together in perfect steps like we had took lessons, which in truth neither of us had, but we just moved together perfectly.

I never would expect Stan to be doing this, expecially with me, his best friend. And for some reason, this moment is changing my whole perspective on him. On our relationship. I don't know why I never noticed this before, but as the lights reflected onto his face, lighting up his features, his perfect smile and beautiful ocean eyes, I just realize how... cute he really is. Handsome even.

"Stan. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel like I-" but I don't finish. Is it true? Am I really falling in love with my best friend? Or is it just the heat of the moment? That had to've been it. But, maybe, just maybe, this moment just made me realize what was there, deep inside; what's always been there.

"Making you feel like the way I've always felt about you? Because, I want you to realize how much I care about you. How much I love you, and see if you truly love me too."

I don't know. Did I love him? Did I truly love him? I don't even need to think about, because the answer comes to me before I've even asked the question. Instead of answering him, I press my lips on his. They were cold, but to me all I felt was warmth. The comforting warmth I've wanted forever. I just wish I'd realized that before today.

He pulls away first, the warmth still lingering on my lips. Again he flashes that amazing smile at me before wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, Stan. I alway have."

* * *

**Inspired by anti-homecoming, which I host every homecoming and totally kicks ass! =P**

**Soo, anyways review, fave, and what not... Plz and thank you!**


End file.
